In many zoos it is necessary to provide heated quarters for certain animals at various times, such as during cold weather, during maternity and when caring for young animals. A conventional method for heating is by the use of heat lamps, which are not particularly energy efficient and can be hazardous. Protection must be provided to prevent contact by the animal and, on occasion such lamps have exploded, which frightens the animal and scatters broken glass.
Other systems using steam or hot water circulation are complex and usually require a permanent installation, which may have a limited use not justifying the expense. It would be very advantageous to have a heating system which is completely portable, easy to handle and set up in any desired location, economical to use and which is safe for the animals.